


Advanced Watersports

by SamuelJames



Series: Kinky Explorations [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker wants James to take things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Advanced Watersports  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Becker wants James to take things further.  
> Kink: Watersports  
> Notes: Set in the same verse as A Very Good Morning  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James had received several visits from Becker during the day. Each time Becker had come to his office with some work excuse he'd brought James a drink of water. Each drink had been accompanied by a knowing smile, though they hadn't actually spoken about their plans for tonight at work. Becker now regularly accompanied him to the bathroom at home when he needed to piss and though it was more Becker's kink than his he had to admit that he liked it too and liked how much Becker enjoyed it.

Last night Becker had knelt straight away in the bathroom. He'd put his mouth on the shaft of James' cock as he pissed. It had been a rush to have Becker looking up at him but tonight would be another step. There was a huge difference between pissing close to someone and on someone but his lover had asked so nicely. He only hoped it wouldn't be a turn off for either of them. He tried to give Becker an out during their journey home but Becker was completely taken with the idea.

"If it's awful I'll tell you to stop but I don't think it will be. You are still okay with this, James?"

"If you're sure then I'm sure. Plus you did give me this large bottle of water to drink"

Becker had reached near Connor levels of excitement by the time they got home. As soon as they were through the door he kissed James and pulled him flush against him. Pressed against Becker was a very pleasant place to be so James returned the kiss eagerly. Becker stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

"Can we try now? I've been hard the whole way home."

James nodded and Becker's reaction was joyful. He practically ran into the bedroom. James watched from the doorway as Becker quickly undressed. He moved to take off his jacket but Becker stopped him.

"Stay dressed till after."

James followed Becker into the en-suite and marvelled at the sight of Becker leaning against the wall stroking his cock. Becker was obviously turned on by this. He touched Becker's face softly and tweaked his nipple.

"Should I wait for you to say when?"

"Yeah."

Becker stepped into the shower and knelt down. It couldn't be comfortable but he didn't seem to mind. He sat back on his heels and gripped his cock again, speeding up his strokes. James loved getting to see this. Becker wasn't a bit shy about being watched.

"I'm close. Start now."

James unzipped his trousers, hoping he'd be able to go. There was a brief trickle on the floor of the shower and then he aimed at Becker's leg. When he began to piss properly Becker emitted a filthy moan.

"Higher, please."

James complied, pissing on Becker's chest and though Becker closed his eyes and mouth he couldn't quite bring himself to piss on Becker's face. As Becker stroked he leaned forward so that his hair and face got wet. He leaned back and came before James finished pissing. James directed the rest of his piss towards Becker's groin. Becker rubbed the back of his hand across his face and opened his eyes. James saw him quickly lick his lips. He couldn't tell from Becker's reaction if the tiny taste had been pleasant or not.

Becker stood and turned on the shower. James undressed and stepped in. There was hardly any room and he wished he had a bigger shower but he wanted to wash Becker, to touch him and be close to him. With Becker's help James managed to pour some shower gel onto a sponge. He pressed it to Becker's chest, watching as suds ran down his body before disappearing into the drain. Becker leaned out from under the spray to kiss him and whispered thanks. He told Becker to turn round so he could do his shoulders and back. His hands lingered when he got to Becker's arse but his lover pushed back into the touch so he obviously didn't mind. Becker washed his hair and once it was rinsed he shut off the shower. James kissed him and pushed him against the tiles. Becker moaned but stopped the kiss.

"Too small and slippery here for what I have in mind. Take me to bed, James."

"What do you have in mind?"

Becker grinned as they each grabbed a towel.

"One of us hasn't come yet. I was planning on redressing the balance."

James smiled. The evening had gone far better than he thought it would and it wasn't even over yet. "I'd like that." James dropped his towel just before Becker dropped his. Then he led his lover back into their bedroom.


End file.
